


[PODFIC] Don't Worry, It's Just Practice

by lunatique



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "A crepe leaves a smear of chocolate on Adachi's face, and Kurosawa just can't let his boyfriend go around with a dirty face, right?"
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[PODFIC] Don't Worry, It's Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Worry, It's Just Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361904) by [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan). 



> A treat for Dokuhan who wanted some transformative works of their fics :D :D :D

LENGTH: 6:07 mins | SIZE: 6 mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dont%20worry%20it's%20just%20practice%20by%20Dokuhan.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
